In Love and War
by TheSaltySpoon
Summary: While Piper tries to get revenge on Drew, she accidentally puts a spell on the entire camp. Percy gets mortally wounded, causing Annabeth to make a hard decision. Meanwhile, Aphrodite makes plans to take over Olympus. Rated M for lots of lemons. Eventual Harem (PercyxGirl).
1. Part One, Chapter 1

**Title: In Love and War.**

 **Ch.01**

 **A PJO fanfiction.**

 **Hello guys, glad you decided to click on this fanfiction. It means a lot. At the end of the chapter I will talk a bit about the story and what I'm planning. For now, enjoy reading.**

* * *

The camera locks her focus on an inanimate object, and pans in. This is how you should envision how we enter our story. In this case, the object was a lamp standing on a nightstand made of marble. It was rythmically shaking, caused by the pair of hands resting against it. The constant pulses of movement should have been a cause of noise, but at least at this point in time, it got completely overshadowed by other sounds.

"Come on, harder" Aphrodite squeezed through her moans. She tried to reach for his shoulders, head, jaw. Whatever she could grab while getting fucked in the ass. Her tits were bouncing with every trust. She felt his warm breath against her neck, his head resting against her near-perfect jawline.

The thought of him blasting his cum into her, the hesitation that he lacked and the feeling it would bring. The thought alone almost made her orgasm.

Slam.

As he shot his cum right into Aphrodite, the door opened. Everything froze immediately.

"Aphrodite?"

Hephaestus, her husband, stood in the dooropening.

Aphrodite looked at Ares, the man she had been cheating with, and back at Hephaestus.

"Hey honey, I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"Yeah, I wish," Hephaestus walked straight past the naked duo and threw his equipment in a corner of the room.

"Zeus interrupted. Athena had to hide me in one of the drawers."

"So you didn't.."

"Oh, no, we did. Gosh, I fucked her brains out, and then some."

"How is she in bed?" Aphrodite asked.

"Eh, lets just say her mouth isn't only good for speaking."

Ares stretched, and patted Hephaestus on the back. "Well, Casanova, It's a good thing your little lover doesn't care for looks."

"You're right, she doesn't," Hephaestus responded. "Athena chooses wit over abs. Maybe that's the reason why she keeps ignoring your petty flirting."

Ares turned cherry-red. Aphrodite couldn't supress a little giggle, which angered Ares greatly.

Just before any of the two squabbling men could speak or act, Hermes appeared out of thin air.

"Hey."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Aphrodite sprung up, her face scared to death and her cum-covered tits jiggling.

"Sorry," Hermes grinned. "Emergency message. Zeus has summoned all gods at the Throne Room."

A brief moment of silence commenced before he continued speaking.

"It's about Perseus."

* * *

 _A week earlier._

Camp Halfblood, after the defeat of Gaea. The Greeks had to deal with a whole new situation: Building a bridge between them and the halfbloods of Camp Jupiter. And although a portal had been summoned, linking the two places together, integrating the two groups was a lot easier said than done.

A vital part played Piper. The relationship between her and Jason was the embodiment of the alliance between Greek and Roman. A relationship pure and wholesome. A relationship now broken.

Jason had not been a bad boyfriend. The opposite, even. Up until the very end he was kind, charming, funny. He was the person Piper would have married, if only he hadn't cheated on her.

Piper remembered everything. How she wanted to surprise Jason that day with a blowjob. And how she caught him cheating with none other than Drew Tanaka. Hands on her hips, cock in her ass. How he seemed in Elysium, because he took her in ways Piper wouldn't.

The news of their breakup quickly spread throughout Camp Halfblood. Jason left to Camp Jupiter. And even though Piper's heart was shattered, she never talked about the reason of their breakup with anyone. Because she still loved. Not him, not anymore. But his memory, the boy she once fell in love with? Her heart longed for him.

But more than that, her heart longed for revenge. She was going to destroy Drew Tanaka, as she was too weak to do that to Jason.

But where could she start? As soon as she asked this question to herself, she knew who to go to.

* * *

The fire crackled, as the night began. The campers sat around the flames, as they reflected on the Capture the Flag game that had just happened. The game had ended in a victory for the red team, mainly due to the stellar fighting of Clarisse. And when the chants and highfiving had ended, Piper had asked her to speak with her in private.

"You want me to help you?"

Piper nodded.

"An Aphrodite snob asking me for assistance. This day couldn't get any better."

"Listen Clarisse, If I had any other choice I would not be here."

"And what would be in it for me?"

Piper thought for a second. "Listen, if you help me out with this, I'll do anything you want me to."

"Anything I ask?"

"Anything you ask."

For a split second, Clarisse eyes lit up. Her mouth formed a grin.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a flash."

A few minutes later, she returned with something in her hands. Piper tried to see what it was, but couldn't due to the darkness.

"What's that?"

Her question got immediately answered with a slap to the face. Before she knew it, Piper was lying on the ground, with Clarisse on top of her. Clarisse grabbed Piper by her hair, and pulled a bit.

"Listen, you Aphrodite cunt. From now on, until I'm pleased, you are my little slave. You will do as I say. You breathe, because I give you permission to do so. Do you understand?"

Piper nodded.

"Now then," Clarisse continued, "you wanted to know what I have here?"

Clarisse revealed a blue vibrator. She came closer, whispering in Piper's ears: "After you have stuck this up your pussy, you'll go back to the campfire. And then, we'll have some fun."

* * *

Piper returned as soon as she could. The remote vibrator was in position, just as Clarisse was, behind some bushes.

"Hey, Piper. Where did you leave Clarisse?" Leo joked, and a few of the Hephaestus kids laughed.

Piper didn't respond, and sat down quietly.

"Hey Piper, are you alright."

"Eh, yeah Leo, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit- ooohhh..."

Clarisse felt herself getting horny, as she witnessed Piper trying to deal with the sensation.

"Eh, Piper? Are you-"

"I'm fine, I'm fi-ne. Just a bit dizzy."

Leo sighed. He patted her on the shoulder, and continued his conversation with the others.

Shit. Clarisse looked down at her remote. She upped the settings. And as soon as she did, Piper felt it in her cunt. Fuck... She tried to keep herself from drawing attention. The buzzing sound of the vibrator got overshadowed by the chatter. Nobody noticed, yet. How long could she keep herself from screaming in pure ecstacy?

A shiver went up her spine. Fuck, the thing was reaching her g-spot. She had to readjust it quickly. After making sure nobody was looking, Piper tried to move it around by pressing against her jeans. Shit, it didn't work.

A moan left her mouth. This was unbearable.

She grabbed her pants, in a desperate attempt to keep herself from enjoying. But it was too late. She was shaking, trembling like hell. The whole hiding things ended up opposite of what she intended to, as it only made her wetter and hornier.

Pipere couldn't hold it.

She fell backwards, to the ground. She needed to pull that thing out, before she would orgasm. She tried to unzip her jeans, but the vibrator blocked any movement of the button. In desperation, she found her strength, and ripped her pants apart. Right as she pulled her panties to the side, and the vibrator out, she knew she had acted too slowly. The only thing she had accomplished, was thar her come was squirted into the sand instead of into the fabric of her jeans. Waves of pleasure pulsed through her body, the one even more powerful than the other. As the orgasm faded, she gained control of her mind again.

Suddenly, She looked up, directly into the eyes of dozens of campers staring back. Silence.

If it wasn't for the distance, people would have surely heard the moans of Clarisse, as the daughter of Ares was furiously rubbing her clit. Being the one in power made her wet, but it was nothing compared to seeing Piper's orgasm. It would be a memory she would often masturbate to. But she wasn't done. That night, she made a promise to herself that she would fuck Piper McLean's pussy like noone had ever done before.

 **Congrats, you've reached the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. But don't worry, chapter two should be up soon. Before you go off to your own business, I hope you take some time to write me a review. It would be greatly appreciated.**

-TheSaltySpoon


	2. Part One, Chapter 2

**Title: In Love and War**

 **Ch. 02**

 **A PJO Fanfiction**

* * *

Aphrodite entered the Throne Room last. As she sat down, she felt the eyes of the other gods staring at her.

As she looked down, she noticed Perseus first. He was unconsious, and visibly sick. His girlfriend... Annabeth, was it? She held onto him, crying.

"I'm sorry, child." Zeus answered. "This spell, he got put under. It's unlike anything I have ever seen."

"But can you help him? Can you help Percy?"

Zeus pondered for a second. "Hmm, there is a way."

He stood up.

But you're not going to like it."

* * *

The middle of the night.

Millions of waterdrops poured out of the tap, into Piper's waiting hands. She splashed them against her face, mixing the liquid with her tears. Her sobbing could be heard clearly; it got augmented by the tiles covering the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, and saw a face engraved with defeat and angst.

The humiliation she had experienced today, it was insane. The way the campers had looked at her, and how Piper had to walk away in shame. How Drew had ridiculed her, in disgust and pity. And the worst thing about it all? Piper kinda enjoyed it. Being a slut. Yeah, that's right. A fetish so dirty even she herself thought it was worrysome.

Word of her actions had reached Camp Jupiter. Her social life was finished. She was finished.

Her train of thought got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Piper asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"It's me, you slut. Open the fucking door."

Piper quickly unlocked the door, and got immediately greeted with Clarisse' lips on hers. It caught her off guard.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance, in need of eachother. It didn't look very pretty. This wasn't a pretty make-out session like in porn. This was real. Craving. With saliva everywhere, their teeths occassionally crashing against eachother, and they sometimes couldn't resist to smile because of it.

Clarisse was the first to break the kiss. "I'm going to fuck you, until your brain turns to mush and your pussy gets soar."

Piper liked the sound of that.

Clarisse had already stripped down to her bra and undies, and boy, did she have a great body. Her arms and legs were muscular, while remaining ladylike. Piper realised that she had never even noticed how well-shaped the tits of Clarisse were. She felt herself getting wet through her panties, which were, with the exception of her Camp Halfblood shirt, the only thing she was wearing.

Even though Piper never considered herself bisexual, today was the day she started to doubt it.

"Take of your shirt," Clarisse demanded.

It didn't take long, and Piper's tits got set free.

"Not even wearing a bra?" Clarisse chuckled. "You really are a whore."

Despite her comment, Clarisse was impressed. Piper had the kind of body that made her so fucking aroused, ane she didn't even know as of why.

She couldn't hold any longed, and leaned in for another kiss, only to the redirect them further down. From neck, to nipples -where she stayed for a fair amount of time-, to side, to inner thighs. Clarisse could smell Piper's juices through her panties.

"Have you ever been eaten out before?"

"No."

Piper gasped, as Clarisse started to eat out Piper. Her tongue circulated around the hood, causing every fiber in Piper's body to tingle. It tasted unlike anything Clarisse had ever tasted before. She had pleased a lot of women in her life, and experience had shown that clits could be a bit salty or sweaty after a long day, especially after training. But Piper? No. Piper tasted like the strawberry fields before the harvest. Or the cherry wine of Dionysus, the one that he mixes with a bit of honey.

Piper snapped her out of it, by forcefully pushing Clarisse against her cunt. Her breaths turned to moans. With every movement of Clarisse tongue, her entire body convulsed.

Gods, that women could handle a clit.

Piper wanted to please her as well. She pushed Clarisse to the ground, and tore down her panties. She got in position, clits touching eachother. The common people called it scissoring, and Piper had always wanted to try it.

She began thrusting her hips up and down, Clarisse following her example.

Clarisse almost screamed. She had a pretty sensitive clit, and Piper somehow knew exactly where to reach. Even though she also was a total rookie. As time went on, Clarisse her movements became more precise, and more pleasurable. They looked eachother in the eye, armslength apart.

It was almost a competition to see who got to cum faster. A competition without losers. Clarisse would be first.

"Oh god!" she moaned.

In a singular pulse, she orgasmed like never before. Piper stopped for a second, to let Clarisse enjoy it to the fullest.

As soon as she was done though, Piper continued to fuck her.

Clarisse upped the speed, her pussy still on fire and her face still covered in Piper's liquids. Piper was so close, so fucking close...

With a sudden gush, she came all over Clarisse, her entire body shivering. From zero times squirted, to two, in a few hours time. And while she had already orgasmed, Clarisse still went on, the sole purpose being to extend Piper's orgasm if only for a little while longer.

As she was finished, Clarisse pulled Piper against her, tits pressed against eachother. Piper went in for a kiss, but Clarisse stopped her.

"You still want my help with your, eh, situation?"

Piper nodded.

"Okay, this is what you're going to do. First, you're gonna lick my face clean. And then, my pussy. Squeeky clean, okay? I don't want any spots left, because I'm not planning on showering tonight. And third..."

Their eyes met, roses against storm.

"I want you to become my girlfriend."

* * *

While this was happening in the Aphrodite Cabin, a lot of other things went down. Everywhere, all at once. That was the place where the Fates met with Chaos.

"Chaos!" Clotho yelled, her voice squeeking through thick layers of nothing.

"Who dares to disturb me?" Chaos would have opened her eyes, if she had any.

"We need to talk," Atropos said.

"You need to leave. I'm busy."

From behind the two arose Lachesis. In her hand she held millions of strings. This caught the interest of Chaos.

"What is that?" she asked.

"These," Lachesis screamed, the sound meeting Chaos, "are the strings of more than half the mortals."

"And what's the matter with them?"

Both Clotho and Atropos joined Lachesis. And at the same time, they said: "Can't you see? They're ending!"

* * *

"So, you want your revenge on Drew?" Clarisse asked. She and Piper were laying on the beach of Camp Halfblood. They had arrived, just in time to see the sunset.

"Yeah, I want nothing more."

"I'm sorry, but I think I can't give you more than some advice."

"Advice sounds good."

"You see," Clarisse answered, while taking a zip of her glass, "I don't think violence can learn her a lesson."

"So what do you propose?"

"You should give her a taste of her own medicine. Do to her what she did to you, and maybe she will understand it then."

Piper nodded, and in her mind, the next step of her plan was starting to develop. She knew where to go.

* * *

 **So, thanks for reading the second chapter. I'm gonna leave this one with a little note, hehe. I would love you to favorite, and follow the story. Only if you like it, of course. But above that, write me a review! It would really make my day.**

 **For all the beta readers on the site , I would like to get in contact to improve my spelling/grammar. English isn't my mother tongue, and I would like it to get to the point where you can't see that. **


	3. Part One, Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three, you know the drill. I hope you enjoy reading. Leave me them juicy reviews.**

* * *

Percy woke up from the sound of laughing naiads, with in the background a subtle harp. He was lying in bed, but not his own. His head hurt, but the pain didn't sting. He looked outside the window. Olympus.

The door opened, and Annabeth ran in. Her hair was messy, and her clothes were dirty. She hadn't rested in a long while.

"Oh my god, Percy!"

She gave him a hug, squeezing him together. He groaned, and she inmediately let go of him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She gave him a gentle smile.

"Annabeth, what happened to me?" Percy asked.

Her face turned serious.

"I will explain it, but not now. Get rest, your body's still not healed."

* * *

Thalia never expected she'd break her oath of virginity because of an orgy. Especially not with these people. Rachel, the oracle of Delphi and sworn maiden of Apolla, penetrated her with a strap-on while Hazel was sucking on her tits.

All around her, a state of total chaos. Frank Zhang, usually a very shy and quiet boy, was now shamelessly pounding his cock into the ass of Piper McLean, who was happily taking it. Leo stood in the corner, while he made Annabeth and Calypso take turns deepthroating him. But the king of the room had to be Percy Jackson, who was having sex with none other than the goddess of love herself, Aphrodite.

You're probably wondering how we got to this point from the scene with the Fates and Chaos. So we'll cover that now, before we move on.

It all started the day after Piper and Clarisse got together.

* * *

Piper rushed into the Athena Cabin. She saw a few of the boys scattered around the bed bunks. Michael, one of the older Athena children, gave her a welcoming nod.

"Where's Annabeth?" she asked.

Before Michael could even point towards the showers, Piper had already ran off.

The Athena kids were known for many things, but mainly for their policy on privacy. They were a bit stricter, with the boys and the girls sleeping on opposite ends of the room, and the showers being just big enough for one person. Maybe two, but definitely not more.

Annabeth was one of those people that sang under the shower. She wasn't bad at it either. A lot of the girls hung around outside, in the main area, where they could listen to her sing. And when they didn't hear anything, well, then they moved on. Again, they respected anyone's privacy.

Things were a bit different in Camp Halfblood.

Because of the shared bedrooms, people couldn't masturbate where most humans did. So instead, Halfbloods found their alone-time in the woods, or at the toilets. Or, most popular of all, in the showers.

And Annabeth didn't sing when she was fingering herself to an orgasm.

She leaned against the wall, one hand on her pussy, one hand as a support, constantly losing her balance.

A good orgasm after a rough day of training? Yes sir.

And she would have, if not for Piper suddenly intruding. It scared Annabeth to death.

"Gods, Piper?! What are you doing here?"

She tried to cover up herself with her towel, her face turning cherry-red.

"Okay, maybe not the best time to bump in-"

"No, you're right."

"But, I have some freaking awesome news," Piper giggled.

"What is it?"

"You know, Clarisse?"

"We've met."

"Well, uhm, we're together now."

"Together?"

"Together together. Like girlfriend and girlfriend."

Annabeth almost dropped her towel out of utter confusion.

"But, you, what, you-"

"I know, it's weird. But I'm so happy right now, and I wanted to share that with you."

"I'm happy for you as well. But get out of here, I'm kinda showering right now."

"Oh yeah," Piper said, as she walked away. Before she left, she looked around one time, and said: "Oh, and when the thought of Percy boning you gets stale; just picture me and Clarisse 69ing eachother, because guess what. We fucking did it, yesterday at the beach. The thought makes me wet, so maybe it can help you out as well."

"Jesus Piper, I wasn't-"

"No, you were. You definitely were. We all do."

Piper smiled, and walked away, leaving Annabeth alone.

* * *

"Finally, some rest."

Reyna collapsed next to Frank on the couch. The two sat in silence.

Where Camp Halfblood had maintained the peace, Camp Jupiter was a whole different story. Riots had emerged. War between cohorts seemed inevitable. And Reyna was the one to fix it.

"Listen, I'm going to check up with Hazel. Are you fine on your own?"

"Yeah, Jason will be here soon."

Frank left it at that. He had heard about the breakup of Piper and Jason, but he had decided to stay out. He was there for both of them.

"Great, see you."

"Bye."

Reyna didn't completely register the exact moment Frank had left, but before she knew it, she was staring at the wall on her own.

Until, she heard a knock on the window. Immediately, adrenaline started pumping through her body.

Jason.

She sprinted towards him, and opened the window. She got met with a passionate kiss.

While kissing, he climbed inside. Was there anything Jason couldn't do?

Now Piper was out of the way, Jason was single. And a single Jason meant a chance. Even if Reyna was just a rebound, she intended to profit from the situation as much as she could. As wrong as that was.

It didn't take long before their clothes were off. As Jason was slamming Reyna, she felt the stress disappear from her body. The way his hair smelled, or how his abs were picture-perfect. She wanted him. His security. His warmth. His cock.

"Take me." she demanded, but it sounded more like a plead.

She was in need of someone. She wanted to care. And he was too, although his reasons were different.

Jason needed distraction. From everything. Which maybe made him not so different from Reyna after all.

"Tell me" Reyna squeezed through her moans.

"Tell you what?" he groaned, while pounding her.

"Tell me, I'm the best fuck you've ever had."

"You're the best fuck I've had, no doubt."

"Cum in me," she whispered in his ear. "Cum in my hungry, little cunt. Make me yours."

He came right after she said that, shooting thick strings of cum right into her womb. And as he came, the door opened.

Thalia Grace had caught her little brother in the act.

* * *

That night, Piper was lying in bed, when she got an Iris Message.

She sneaked towards the mist, hoping nobody would hear her. When she arrived, she heard the voice of her mother inside her head.

"Piper, my beloved daughter. I got your Iris, and I decided to he-e-elp you out. I'm kinda in the middle of something r-ight now, so I'll leave it at that, al-right? Oh god, Poseidon, make me your little slu-"

Piper snapped back to reality. Ew, the thought of her mother doing it with Percy's dad? It made her a bit sick. It was the equivalent of fucking with Percy, although, on second thought, that didn't sound so-

"Ps: look under your bed. I h-id it there."

"Jesus mom, stop doing that," Piper wispered, as she waved her hand through the mist.

But it didn't matter. She had gotten what she had asked for. Now, where was Drew...

 **So, did you like it? I've decided to be a bit more teasing. The chapter is mainly a setup for some scenes that will happen in the future, like the orgy scene and the slow swap of main character: from Piper to Percy. But that's for the future. For now, I'll see you later.**


End file.
